G36
G36 The G36 is a high zoom assault rifle added with the Gravity Gun on May 2014. The G36 is like a combination between the high firing blast gun and the high damage carbine. The G36 fires extremely fast and has decent damage per bullet. Best of all, the zoom is extremely high, enabling you to get accurate shots and long ranges. However, the recoil is a bit high, so it takes practice to handle it. Overall, it is an excellent weapon that is good at all ranges if you practice hard enough. Tips and Tactics (EliteTrooper) # Keep your mouse down when zooming to the point where you feel that the recoil is balanced. # Don't zoom in close combat ranges, instead, make sure you shoot ONLY when your sight is definitely on the person. This means that you generally fire in bursts than going fully auto. The reason for this is because of the insane fire rate. # Don't treat the G36 like a automatic sniper rifle with a scope on it. It is much harder to manage like that. G36 can only be used within the medium range, for standard shooters. However, with enough practice with it, you can potentially shoot up to long ranges. # Use the G36 in medium open maps such as Base, Skygates, and so on. The G36 is also good for maps that combine close to medium range combat such as SecretLab and Bunker. Tips and Tactics (DeezyDaff- Fire Rate and Recoil: The Balanced System) Category:Primary Weapons To most players that have problems using the gun, they feel like the G36 is OVERRATED and a waste of money. At the same time, to players who can handle the G36, they feel like the gun is UNDERRATED, and is worth the pay. The G36 is another gun that requires skill, but it is not just aiming alone, but handle as well. This is definitely a gun where you need to give it A LOT of playtime in order to be comfortable with it. The G36’s and the Blast Gun’s stats are nearly similar, except the G36’s fire rate is one point lower than the Blast Gun’s, however, The G36 does slightly more damage than the Blast Gun. The bullet spread on both guns is identical, but when it comes to recoil, there is a big difference, regardless of the fact that they are both identical stat-wise. From close range, either from the hip fire or using sights, the recoil does not affect either gun in any way. If you are in mid-range, then again, the recoil from both guns does not affect either gun in any way. NOW, from long range, where the G36 should excel at because of its high zoom, surprisingly, the recoil from both guns does not affect either gun in any way!!! “But Deezy, you just said that there is a big difference between the Blast Gun and the G36 when it comes to recoil, and now you are telling me that there isn’t?!” That’s correct. The gun is not broken; you get what you paid for. Basically, you just brought another Blast Gun that does slightly more damage, but shoots a little bit slower and comes with a scope. The Blast Gun was not made for distance kills, and same for the G36. Yes, the G36's zoom is great, but players overestimated the range of the G36, mistaken it for a sniper. The gun can’t shoot from a very far distance because the recoil will come into play, making the gun useless and impossible to kill with. So after all of this, you guys should redefine your expectations of the G36, because you are using it the wrong way. Like the Blast Gun, you can use any secondary with the G36, but the most recommended secondary is the Gravity Gun since the G36 has a benefit that the Blast Gun doesn’t have. The Revolver is your second best bet.